


Flying Machine

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1940s, M/M, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's upset with Tony. The young billionaire is always busy and it's hardly a relationship that they're in, so it seems. Yes, they deem it that, but maybe Steve's glorifying it all in his mind, now Tony never wants to spend time and never wants to make the effort. Steve decides to go to a bar and let his feelings go for once, but getting up on stage and belting it all out is more than nerve racking. Now it's up to Tony to redeem himself in Steve's eyes, but does he really have the time to please the soldier when he's so busy all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Machine

**Author's Note:**

> The entire fic was inspired by the song Flying Machine by Bethany Joy Galeotti - the lyrics are included in the fic. I thought it was quite Steve/Tony relate-able too, playing it as I was re-reading the fic really added to the effect!

Steve was sat in a bar, one of those army bars where the boys from each camp would stay. It was always nice for him to be surrounded by fellow soldiers, it made him feel more at home, especially this particular bar. It was styled in the old 40’s style, with glittering curtains and dark lights, as well as showgirls taking the stage and others walking around going “Cigars? Cigarettes?” it made him feel as though he was back in his time. The one part of modern society that seemed untouched by father time was this very building that was restored so perfectly, down to the single brick. It was perfect and wreaked of cigar smoke; even the dark lights seemed even dimmer because the entire room was filled with smoke. This place was the one spot that all army guys could come and relax an exclusive bar for all of them to enjoy.  
It was times like these, though, that Steve had wished his metabolism would slow down. He wanted to drown his sorrows and leave it all behind, but he couldn’t. It was impossible for him to get drunk or sustain any sort of internal damage for long periods of time. He held the glass of schnapps in his hand and downed it quickly, waiting for the waitress to refill it.  
He tapped his fingers to the song on the rim of the glass whilst another solider leaned over,  
“Hey, you know this song mister? You should go up and give it a go!”  
“W-what…?” He asked, he was quite distant from everything. His mind was already clouded as it was. He had repeatedly tried to get Tony’s attention. He just wanted one day to spend time with him, after all, at this point they were ‘lovers’, but it really didn’t seem like it. It seemed like all Tony wanted was sex, even though he had tried to convince Steve otherwise. His words weren’t just convincing, especially after Steve had pleaded Tony to spend one day out of the house with him. Just one day, one dinner alone, just the two of them rather than sneaking behind everyone’s backs at headquarters or being cooped up in Tony’s place. No, every time he asked, Tony was working on another suit. Another damned suit. Steve realised that he had his priorities but he just wanted one night, was that too much to ask for? Apparently so because today Tony was doing a flight test. He shook his head and snapped back to reality, looking at the other soldier with a blank stare,  
“It’s karaoke night, well, most of us in this joint don’t know the song, you seem like you know this one, so why not have a go?”  
“I’m really not much of a singer.” He tried to brush him off, though politely,  
“Hey, neither are we, just give it a go, you seem like you need to.” He said, pointing at the multiple empty glasses that were lined up on Steve’s table.  
“O-okay… I guess…” He said nervously. Truth be told, he felt slightly pressured to do so but as the soldier said, it might be nice to have some sort of outlet. Just this once. So he stood up and walked up to the stage, two women taking either arm of his which was an initial shock, but he walked with them with a smile on his face. Stepping to the microphone and tapping it. He did love music, but he loved to listen to it rather than play anything himself.  
“T-this thing on?” He asked, clearing his throat as the piano man looked at him, giving him the thumbs up whilst the crowd seemed to fall silent. Suddenly being under the judging eye of around 50 soldiers suddenly had him hot under the collar. He pulled at his tie, loosening his collar slightly and clearing his throat again, starting to sing as the pianist resumed the saxophones and drums starting to play along to the beat.  
“So distant you wander  
You’ve lost your way it seems  
Pretending you’re happy  
Nobody else believes  
You’re ever going to come down  
From your flying machine~”  
He sang surprisingly well, shuddering only initially but once he had gotten into it, the crowd lightened up and cheered along, clapping to the beat. He even gained a couple of backup singers.  
“I miss you my lover  
you’re gone through space and time  
to search for another  
won’t you come back and be mine?  
Leave all the madness behind  
From your flying machine~”  
After he had finished the song, the bar clapped and he smiled nervously. It was quite a shock really; he couldn’t believe what he had just done. He’d been in front of crowds and performed but not like this, not with such emotion behind his voice, with such intensity as he let out all of the words. Relating each and every lyric to Tony.  
He returned to his seat and the boys patted him on the back, after that his heart felt so much lighter and he seemed to enjoy all of the performances more. Either way, it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his heart.  
He headed toward the door after the night had ended, his bright blue eyes widening as he spotted Tony standing by the door with his arms folded and sunglasses on, all suited up.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Steve asked with surprise,  
“I saw you sing, Rogers. Not bad, not bad.”  
“So you got here earlier?”  
“Yeah but you were having all the fun without me, it seems.” Tony said with a smirk, “That song about me or something?”  
Steve immediately blushed, “Don’t be so self absorbed.”  
“So how about a late dinner then? I’m starved, could do with some cheeseburgers.”  
Steve knew deep inside that Tony had made this much effort, and he wasn’t expecting it, but it’s what he really wanted. Tony Stark did have a heart and this really proves it, after such a long day of working and testing his machinery he still made time to do what Steve wanted to do. The tall blond smiled in return, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him off to their ‘late night date’, that he yearned for so badly, his tug on the millionaires arm was eager and his smile was broader and more lit up than before, “Let’s go, Tony.”


End file.
